


Home

by LitnenStrike27



Series: Home [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dysfunctional Family, Most characters are only mentioned, Multi, Xavier Institute, all relationships are only implied, basically people just keep moving in, but mostly movies, mix of comics and movies, they're all a happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitnenStrike27/pseuds/LitnenStrike27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mansion just kept getting more and more crowded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically based all on the movies except I put a couple new characters in there because I like them. This is also the intro to a series; the works in the series probably won't have anything to do with each other, they'll just have the same characters and setting.

Charles can remember a time when he was the only one in his mansion. Before Raven, when his mother was never home and house was as quiet as it could get. 

Then Raven came along, and suddenly it felt like a real home. He had somebody to talk to and run around with and the house was loud and full of joy. Charles thought it couldn't get any better.

But it did. Charles met Erik and they formed their makeshift little family. It was a mess and they all moved into the mansion, making it seem smaller than ever before. But happier. Raven had people her own age; nobody could stop her and Angel from their midnight jams and dancing on the table or screaming over the new guy one of them liked. Just like it was inevitable that Sean would be practicing his screaming and flying at least twice a day and Hank would mess up some kind of lab experiment that would leave him cursing. And Alex would have his recurring nightmares and Armando would sneak into his room and comfort him. But just because it was loud, didn't mean it was a home. 

What made it home for Charles was the people. They were a family, the only one some of them had. The mansion was huge and had multiple rooms, yet they shared. Raven and Angel stayed up talking most of the night, like real sisters would. They decided it would be best not to put Armando and Alex in the same room and Alex and Hank wouldn't stop picking on each other, so Sean and Alex paired up and Hank and Armando did. Charles and Erik may not have officially shared a room; but they may as well have with how many times they were in each other's room. They all ate together and trained together. It was the perfect little system.

Then Jean and Scott and Ororo showed up and the entire dynamic of the mansion changed. The original six mutants had grown up and moved into their own rooms. Alex stopped having his nightmares as soon as his newly found younger brother was only a few feet away at all times. Raven and Angel had matured as soon as two new teenage girls moved in and they became mentors that Charles could be proud of. And it was easy to get the school up and running. The older mutants taught the new three just like Charles and Erik had taught them and they were more like a family rather than teachers and students. It was almost like a normal family; full of rebellion and teenage angst. Charles wished it would stay like that forever. 

But time didn't stop and they all had to grow up eventually. But as they grew, so did the mansion. It became Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to some; for others it became the home they didn't have. Bobby and Kitty were the first to permanently move in. They had moved in as soon as their powers surfaced; they grew up at the mansion. It was refreshing to have new young kids running around after Jean and Scott and Ororo had grown up. But it didn't stop them. 

Pietro and Wanda Maximoff moved in next to live with their father. They were quiet and clung to each other, never talking about their life before they moved in, unlike Bobby and Kitty who would always bumble about, ranting about how amazing their family was and how sad they were that they couldn't go back because “their family always went on vacation during breaks”. Charles didn't have the heart to tell them the real reason they couldn't go home. 

Piotr showed up next. He was huge and rarely talked and turned to metal, which was absolutely fantastic for the pretend games they were constantly playing. His entire family was in Russia; he didn't talk about them, but Charles could tell he missed them. Charles could also tell that he easily bonded with all the kids instantly and he knew this was Piotr’s home away from home.

Then John Allerdyce showed up. John was a tricky kid; he reminded Charles of Alex. So Alex became his mentor. He worked in training John out of his rebellious habits and learned about John's past. Besides Charles and Bobby, he was the only one to know for a long time. But John and Bobby formed a close bond too. After Kitty and Piotr grew close, Charles suspected that Bobby felt left out. But then John showed up and Charles knew; there would always be somebody for everybody. Everyone has their own person at the mansion and Charles knew exactly who his was.

Remy LeBeau came next, as a boy in his early teens. He was flirtatious towards everybody; but he never succeeded in that, so he settled for just joining the friendship group. 

Until Rogue came along. She brought Logan with her and they had stumbled upon Xavier's purely by accident. Or so Charles told them. Only he and Ororo knew what caused the mysterious storm that forced Rogue and Logan to stop and take shelter at the closest mansion. 

Rogue had fit in almost instantly. After the other kids learned of her mutation, they adjusted and she became best friends with everybody. Charles noticed that she was particularly close to Remy, but that was none of his business. He tried to stay out of the teenage drama; Scott and Jean’s thing had been grueling enough to go through. 

Logan hadn't fit in quite as well. But the mansion was home to anybody, as long as they were good people. And Logan was. Setting aside the way he tended to cause drama among the adults, he was generally okay to be around and the students liked him for whatever reason. It was probably the claws. 

Kurt came along last and Charles suspected that Hank was the most excited about that one. Having another blue person in the house made him and Raven stand out a lot less. Raven didn't care, but Charles didn't think Hank would get over his self image issues anytime soon. 

And that was the way the mansion stayed for years. Three generation of mutants, some related by blood and some forming their family by choice. It was their home away from home, and Charles wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
